Lost in Transference
by Error598205
Summary: "It's too dangerous! We're not even sure what it does, at this point-" "At this point," I countered, "we don't have a choice! He's right outside and we have no other way out. I'd rather we take this small chance and die trying than let him get a hold of any of us!" What if Yanagisawa wasn't put out of commission in chapter 174? What could have happened?
1. Crisis

...so this is what happens when I scrap a draft for a Valentine's Day chapter AU. This story diverges from the canon after Koro-sensei performs _a miracle_ in chapter 174 (for the anime viewers, it is S2E23). Standard disclaimers apply, as already stated in the terms of this site.

* * *

We never expected this to happen. No one could have imagined that Koro-sensei would be killed – no, _slaughtered_ would be the better term – by the scientist, **Yanagisawa**.

* * *

 _Blue hair covered her sight as she was pushed down to the ground abruptly. Screams of fear and pain echoed as adrenaline pumped through her veins. What was going on? What was happening to the rest of Class E? A soft voice whispered in her ear, drowning out the other sounds, "K-Kayano? ...don't worry, you'll be fine. I'll–" …only to be cut off by a short gasp of pain, which was followed by silence. "Nagisa?" There was no answer._

* * *

Shortly after killing his former student and saving my life, Yanagisawa, who was thought to have died moments prior, saw an opening and used it to deliver the fatal blow on our tired teacher. Then, a bloodbath started. Yanagisawa, with his augmented abilities, struck swiftly and killed most of Class E. Only three of us were lucky – _if you could call it that_ – to be alive: Ritsu, whose main body was safe in the classroom while her persona resided in my phone; Okuda, who had been shielded by Karma, and Rio – who protected the redhead; and me, who – _was not in his line of sight because of **him**_ – was thought to have died after being drilled through by the Second God of Death's tentacle. As soon as Yanagisawa was out of sight, to boast of his murder no doubt, we moved to give our classmates and beloved teacher a better sending off. We settled to making a large fire pit and burning their bodies there. It was easy, preparing the pit; the difficult part was dragging their bodies there. Their faces of shock and fear, the blood on their uniforms and skin – I doubt we will ever forget this. _Nagisa…_

* * *

After putting out the fire, we slowly trudged our way down the mountain. Thankfully, we ran into no one, not a single one of the enemies we encountered were here anymore. With Ritsu's instructions, Okuda and I found ourselves in Karasuma-sensei's house, where Bitch-sensei welcomed us with a tight group hug and a shoulder to cry on. Karasuma-sensei eventually came by and told us of our current situation.

According to him, Yanagisawa had given the government the idea that we were brainwashed by Koro-sensei to protect him, and that the fire pit was meant as a warning that we were out to avenge him. The stupid officials gobbled it all up. Now, any survivor is known to be possibly armed and dangerous, to be captured dead or alive.

Karasuma-sensei suggested that he lead a false trail around the world to get rid of our potential killers, but we declined. We'd rather not lose anyone else. _Why didn't you save yourself?_

"What now?" Okuda asked after a lull in the conversation, and no one answered. What _could_ we do? The world has been turned against us, and sooner or later, they'll find us. Thankfully, Karasuma-sensei managed to shake all suspicions off of him and Irina-sensei when they _abandoned_ us in the safe room, but that doesn't mean much in the long run.

* * *

 _Are we really going to hide for the rest of our lives?_

* * *

This is just the prologue to the main plot, but rest assured, the rest of the story has already been drafted, more or less. At present, this is a story of time travel, but if anyone suggests anything, I'm open to them. Right now, I'm just worrying if I would accept any of my drafts as passable enough to post. I apologize if the chapters are pretty short, and for my slow unpredictable updates.


	2. Koro ex Machina

Sorry for the long wait, here is chapter one!

* * *

Two weeks after the incident, we found our answer in Okajima's personalized yearbook from Koro-sensei. Other than the "scraps" of Ritsu's main body, Karasuma-sensei and Irina-sensei were able to take custody of the yearbooks Koro-sensei made for the students of Class E. _Not that the government would have wanted them in the first place, they were full of our class pictures and were thicker than our guidebooks…_

Apparently, after researching on the subject thoroughly, Okajima had asked Koro-sensei if time travel was possible. Koro-sensei, in turn, wrote his lengthy reply, which included diagrams and computations, after the "How to Take Great Photos: Ninja Edition" segment. _If not for the fact that he was going to look for more girls for his "album", I doubt anyone would have believed he read so much science-related material outside school purposes…_

"Do you really think this can work?" Irina-sensei asked Okuda. It was a wonderful thing to have people believe in you and your abilities, and between Karasuma-sensei, Ritsu and I, those two have been surprisingly good for each other ever since we got here. Irina-sensei was patient in teaching Okuda and praised her when she finally understood the lesson; in return, Okuda's lack of bloodlust lets Irina-sensei relax around her and be more like her _truer_ self, according to Karasuma-sensei. It's funny how things like this happen only in the worst of circumstances.

"Well…this part checks out right. Time does dilate for objects at high speed, and it has been said that reaching the speed of light could be the key to forward time travel." Okuda said, before tapping her finger to the last section of the notes with a slight frown. "This, however, is questionable."

Ritsu piped in, agreeing with Okuda. "While it is true that anti-matter, being the opposite of matter, would have most of its properties in reverse, nothing really proves that it would be possible to use it to travel back in time. All things are said to move forward, not back." A short silence enveloped the room before I spoke up.

"We could try, couldn't we?" I knew that the chances of us succeeding were slim to none, but we had nothing to lose and everything to gain from this endeavor. _"You can do it if you try!" was something especially taught to our class_. _We'll try...!_

"Yeah," Okuda replied. "Ritsu can pilfer some information under the world's surveillance, and I can help with formulating the process-"

Karasuma-sensei then cut her off with a question. "What about the anti-matter required in this? Even with _most_ of them off our backs, I cannot get that resource without arousing suspicion."

My reply was instantaneous. "Karasuma-sensei, there would be one more tentacle seed in my sister's house, hidden underneath the floorboard of the patio." Until today, I had never thought of it after my attempt at Koro-sensei's life. Maybe the guilt of ruining the class' fun times made me push it to the back of my mind, but I guess it wouldn't have mattered anyway. Other than it being one of the unrefined prototype seeds, former tentacle users couldn't be hosts for new ones – it was written in my sister's notes – and I couldn't have asked anyone to bear the pain I suffered.

"…what are we waiting for then? Get out and find that thing Karasuma! Okuda and Ritsu, start researching! Kayano, you are going to help me make a timeline of events that we need to change **when** we go back. **Let's go!** " _Ah, Irina-sensei really knows how to get everybody running, doesn't she?_ An irritated Karasuma-sensei closing the front door and and an Okuda talking to Ritsu with barely intelligible jargon later, Irina-sensei and I were left in the room to discuss our next move.

* * *

 _Maybe this is our chance to make things right. Watch over us everyone, Koro-sensei!_

* * *

I apologize for the long wait, school has just started again for me, and I have realized the difficulty of writing about time travel. Among other things, thank you to those who have read this far, most especially those who reviewed and are following the story. To Jem and Tulip...hey guys~

Now, to answer two questions asked by some people (you know who you are):

1\. _Why didn't Irina and/or Karasuma die in the previous chapter?_ Well, Yanagisawa needs the government to fund him and his projects, and killing the teachers would **not** have left a good impression of him. Also note that he would have focused on the **students** , following what he said to Koro-sensei about what would have happened after the octopus' death.

2\. _Is there shipping?_ A bit. I'm sticking to almost all the pairs Matsui implied in the manga, if that's the question. Otherwise, when you have one friend who ships KaruMana and another who ships KaruRio, you tend to just leave ships **alone**.


	3. Complications

On a less important note, I edited the previous chapters. Don't worry, it doesn't change much...anyways, here's to the second chapter!

* * *

It had only been a month since we started our plan for things to get more complicated. First, Karasuma-sensei had been caught going out of my sister's old house after retrieving the tentacle seed. Fortunately for us, he had hidden the vial in his shoe and threw the officer off by weaving a story of how he, as our former teacher, had to do his part in bringing us to justice. _Too bad their justice had been skewed by Yanagisawa…_

Next, Ritsu had set off an alarm after getting information on a Russian space expedition, raising the number of patrols across the world. Though the chance of them believing that we were out of the country increased, we decided not to risk it and stayed in the basement, which led to my current problem: thinking of the worst case scenarios.

* * *

 _What if we traveled back to the past and were unable to change it? Would we want to go through all this only to suffer more pain? What if one of us dies before we could do anything? What if we never time travel, and let their deaths – **his especially** – be in vain?_

* * *

Those these negative thoughts continuously pushed themselves to stay in my head as I planned with Irina-sensei, all but one had failed, yet that had been the worst of them all…

* * *

 _Say you were able to go to the past and change it, could you accept **manipulating** everyone **again** , even if it was to save them from their deaths? It's for a good cause, yes, but your revenge was fueled by the **love** you had for your sister, and your attempt **ruined** the happiness of Class E. You would be no better than the former Asano Gakuho who had sunk low and used unfair methods in his attempt to prove himself right…or Shiota Hiromi, who tried to style her son's life into becoming the one she had once envisioned for herself. Do you think Nagisa would like the **scheming** **liar** you will become?_

* * *

After a while, I felt an immense amount of guilt for thinking in such a manner. I knew Okuda, Ritsu, Irina-sensei, and Karasuma-sensei would have similar thoughts as me, yet I only thought of myself. It was selfish of me to think that way, but I couldn't help it.

* * *

It was in another day of planning with Irina-sensei that I finally cracked. We were on the topic of my sister, and of whether she should be saved or not. On one hand, she could be a potential resource, having knowledge of the anti-matter and of the project. On the other hand, her death was necessary in the creation of the Koro-sensei we knew, Ritsu and the rest of the assassination classroom. Thinking of Aguri made the negative thought resurface, and before I knew it, I had told Irina-sensei everything.

She looked at me with an unreadable expression, before narrowing her eyes and walking towards me with an arm outstretched.

 _ **SLAP**_

A dull pain replaced the hand that had hit my cheek. Speechless, I watched her with widened eyes as she raged.

"Until what level of **foolishness** can you reach, Kayano?! How can you compare what we're trying to achieve to such **atrocities**? Call it playing god or call it selfish to travel back to save our precious class, but ultimately, we're saving the **world** from that bastard scientist! That tragedy affected more than the five of us; stop thinking that everything is personal, that it is all about **you** , because it isn't!"

* * *

Her speech was followed by what I felt was a long period of silence, though in reality, it only lasted only for about ten minutes. After that extensive pause, she sighed and pulled me into a somewhat awkward hug.

"Life is unfair," Irina-sensei said softly, "and sometimes, it forces us to make difficult decisions. I will not lie to you, should we successfully go back to the past, we **will** be meddling with events and influencing people's decisions – manipulation would sum all that up – but we have to do it. We have to cast aside our personal feelings aside and push through because it is the right thing to do, because it is what will prevent everyone from experiencing this timeline." _Unfortunately, the right thing to do isn't always what makes us happy, but their lives far outweigh our happiness…them living is what will make us happy._

The moment, of course, was cut short by Karasuma-sensei's _tactless_ commentary.

"Never before have I heard of such profound insights come from your mouth." _It's like his purpose in life is to make Irina-sensei act immature. I can't tell if that's a good thing or a bad thing anymore..._

That, of course, triggered her usual response of screaming and complaining of his insensitivity, which made Okuda and Ritsu peek by the door frame to see what was going on. _We're going to make this work-_

 ** _BOOM_**

Another loud thud echoes, the source being the reinforced main door.

* * *

 _What was going on?_

* * *

...and I leave this as a cliffhanger, not because I have no idea of who or what is behind the door, but because I want to let the question stay in your heads for awhile. Let the new information create theories that may or may not be proven true in the next chapter. I'll try to update again soon. See you!


	4. Crisis Averted

Sorry for the long wait, as you all noticed, I kind of procrastinated and posted other things. In my defense, I lost my muse for this story for a while. Oh, and school is also another factor, but let's not dwell on that. It happens. Anyways, here's the third chapter!

* * *

As Irina-sensei ushered us students back to the basement _which would have been a horrible idea since we'd have no means of escape_ Karasuma-sensei steeled himself to open the door as calmly as he could. Which, we eventually found out, was unnecessary, but it was a good measure to exercise that level of caution.

Standing outside the door were Gakuho and Gakushuu Asano. On the ground beside them was a group of policemen and government officials, all of who were knocked out and foaming in the mouth. No doubt the work of the older Asano.

"What is the purpose of your visit?" asked Karasuma-sensei as he quickly ushered them inside to lock the door. The rest of us didn't bother hiding anymore and slowly made our way towards them, checking for any more people.

Former board chairman Asano, who lost his job when the fact that he hired Koro-sensei was found out by the rest of the country, ignored the question.

"You know how difficult it was to find you? It took a large pool of resources to track your location, and thanks to a random tip, we managed to save your lives just now." _It also wouldn't be wrong to assume that you used mental warfare against a number of people, but let's not mention that._

"What do you mean? What were they supposed to do?" Okuda asked, curiously looking at the unconscious people.

"They were supposed to interrogate your teachers, especially since they recently saw one of them snooping around." The younger of the Asano duo replied. _We're under the radar once more, dammit..._

Karasuma-sensei and Irina-sensei seemed to tense at the new information, while the rest of us looked at each other worriedly.

 _What's the plan now? Do we have to find another place to hide in?_ These thoughts resonated within us, and maybe we it was obvious on our faces or maybe it was coincidence that Asano senior's offer was a possible solution to our current problem.

Gakushuu added to his father's statement. "I don't believe what they said about your teacher. To make your class, Class E, excel and beat us in Class A - he couldn't have been the monster he was portrayed to be!" _Thank you, you two..._

"We'd like to assist you as much as we are able to. We could start by providing you refuge; the government will surely attempt this again, though with more offensive tactics."

After possibly thinking of the pros and cons of the offer, Karasuma-sensei agreed to it, then proceeded to ordering the rest of us to pack our essentials immediately. He repeated the word "essentials" and pointedly looked at Irina-sensei, who had the audacity to look affronted. _We're supposed to be panicking...some things just never change._

The next two to three hours were filled with us covertly transferring our things to the Asano residence. Thankfully, whatever the senior Asano did to the group that was sent after us was still in full effect. Everything else went smoothly.

* * *

Another advantage to staying with the Asanos was the additional strength they provided. This was especially true with our former principal, who we can say is similar to our own Koro-sensei. _Never misses an opportunity for learning, and always does their best for their students..._

"Karasuma-sensei, please tell us you're not agreeing to his plan!" Okuda and I exclaimed. Looking at the younger Asano's jaw clench, I could tell that he, too, wanted to sound an objection.

"Unfortunately, he has made a good point. Out of all of us," he looked at me, as if daring me to say that I would want to experience the same suffering again. "Gakuho would be the most qualified to be injected with the tentacle seed. Other than his mental fortitude, his physique would be advantageous in combating the extreme pain felt by tentacle users." _Still! Do you think we'd be willing to ask someone to be that involved in this?!_

Irina-sensei sighed. "We don't have much of a choice now. The way things are at the moment, we don't have other alternatives."

Another long period of silence occurred before everyone agreed. The former chairman barely reacted when Karasuma-sensei injected the syringe at the back of his neck. The rest of us observed tensely as a dozen tentacles sprang forth from the wound. They appeared smooth and dark red in color. The older Asano experimentally swung his newly added _limbs_ before walking out, saying that he would train some more in another room. His son quietly trailed after him.

"Let's get back to work." With that, we hesitantly fell back to our assigned roles and continued building up our plans to go back and fix everything that went wrong.

* * *

 _We will see this through, we have to!_

* * *

...that's it for now! Tell me what you think, and let's see each other in the next chapter. I would most likely update after exam week, which is in about two weeks.


	5. Game Theory Time - RESTART

As it turns out, more sets of exams overlapped my initial exam week - how dreadful. Well, as much as it is long overdue, here is the next chapter! _On the side note, I read the entire manga again and realized that Mrs. Asano (or some lady) exists. I made her a maid because I wasn't too sure._

* * *

Thanks to the Asanos, it only took a few more weeks before we made a breakthrough.

* * *

As Irina-sensei and I have long since finished our main plans, along with possible backups, we assisted Karasuma-sensei in training Asano-san to increase the speed he can go with the tentacles. As of last week, he could already reach Mach 10. Gakushuu (as he likes to be called now to remove the confusion of how to address the father and son duo) was also with us, offhandedly throwing insults from a distance, which spurred his father to do even better. That, of course, resulted with an irate-looking son brought about by his father's smile that somehow said "You were saying?"

Meanwhile, with Okuda and Ritsu, the calculations were complete and ready to be tested as soon as Asano-san could reach at least ten times his speed – Mach 100. They planned on subjecting some mice to at least Mach 12 speed, just enough for them to hypothetically travel a few hours back in time, given their small weight and size. "It's a matter of ratio and proportion," they said, and we'll just have to trust them in that aspect. _I don't think anyone could understand their jargon at this point, except maybe Asano-san._

* * *

After another long day of training and research, the seven of us gathered in the kitchen for dinner, skillfully prepared by the professional house help. With all of us eating and having a discussion together, one could have thought that we were a happy family. _Except we were discussing our research which would have made other people queasy while consuming their meal._

"So, how are the two of you with the calculations?"

"It's going well! In two days, we were able to raise the odds to our favor to slightly more than fifty percent."

"Good job."

"How are things in your end then?"

"As of this afternoon, I can comfortably reach Mach 11 speed. I can hold Mach 13 speed for about twenty seconds."

"That's great, Asano-san!"

"At this rate, we could pull this by the end of the year." Everyone stopped at Ritsu's statement. _December is only **five** months away, how can she say that?!_

Aware of the wide eyes staring at her, Ritsu elaborated.

"It took Asano-san only two weeks to master Mach 11 speed. If he continues at this same rate, he would need slightly less than twenty weeks to reach Mach 100. Twenty weeks is approximately five months, hence December being our estimated time of completion." _...just because it makes logical sense now doesn't make it seem less shocking!_

Asano-san cleared his throat and motioned to the house help. "I believe a small celebration is in order."

A few minutes into eating more dinner in shocked silence, the table was cleared to make room for dessert - a combination of powdered mochi and ice cream. It was a nice change, we have to make every achievement something to be happy about. After all, everything we're doing is something no other being in the world has ever reached.

* * *

Our happiness was short-lived. It was only one month after our little impromptu party that tragedy struck.

* * *

 **Karasuma-sensei** went first.

* * *

He had us all run to the antechamber before answering the knock on the door. Asano-san was practicing in the next room, but as he had not mentioned expecting a visit that day, we were all wary of the knocker. The action seemed to be only a mock greeting, for the moment he looked through the door's peephole, the door was smashed, along with the body of our teacher. We caught a glimpse of tentacles and immediately identified the attackers. _Yanagisawa!_

The four of us couldn't look at the horrified eyes of Irina-sensei who just lost the love of her life. _We **had** to move on, we can't let his sacrifice be in vain!_

Quickly, we stole into the room where Asano-san was in and hastily closed the bolted door. Knowing it wouldn't hold for long, we barely had time to explain the situation to our other ally before the door was broken through once more.

* * *

 **Gakushuu** soon followed our former mentor.

* * *

As soon as our room was breached, the house help appeared, armed with rifles and shotguns, and shot at the intruder. Though they easily fell to the inhuman power of the scientist, they gave us enough time to reach the last stronghold - the panic room. It was a small room lined with steel supports, its entrance cleverly hidden beneath the faux stone fireplace (as opposed to beyond, which would have expected). It was also installed with cameras showing us the progress of our enemy in the house. We had to make plans to keep us all alive.

A quick scan revealed that we were not without injury. Gakushuu had apparently taken a hit meant for Okuda and Irina-sensei when we ran from the antechamber to the training room. Though he was not injured in a critical area, it was tinged an unnatural red hue and Okuda's voice cracked as she mentioned that poison was coursing through his veins. With no resources to even attempt an antidote, we could only watch his final moments - which he spent giving reassurances and try-hard pep talk - before Gakushuu convulsed and passed on. With a grim face, Asano-san closed his son's eyes.

"We have to initiate the plan," Asano-san whispered. "I care not of the toll it will take on my body, we have to get the four of you out of here now!"

Okuda faced him with uncharacteristic outrage bursting out of her mouth. "It's too dangerous! We're not even sure what it does, at this point-"

"At this point," I countered, "we don't have a choice! He's right outside and we have no other way out. I'd rather we take this small chance and die trying than let him get a hold of any of us!"

" _Who knows what he will do to us?"_ was the question left unspoken, for it was something they never dwelt upon. They could only imagine the slow death he would want to give them - prolonged exposure to varied forms of torture and humiliation, with us helpless and in his mercy.

"..." with a resigned nod, Okuda acceded. With that, Asano-san began to whirl his tentacles at superhuman speeds. Though we could barely see the movement, the air around him whirred loudly. Ritsu's voice was carried by the strong winds, announcing his current speed. _Mach 11, Mach 12, Mach 13...Mach 14..._

* * *

Asano-san's mouth was set to a firm line, his focus evidenced by the sweat forming on his brow. _Could he reach the required speed before we were found?_

* * *

Suddenly, like the last night I had tentacles, Asano-san bellowed as his tentacles lit up. _Mach 23...Mach 35, Mach 37..._ He's speeding up! _...but if his tentacles are burning, wouldn't that mean...?_

When he passed the Mach 60 limit, Asano-san had dropped to the ground, worrying us. With a small smile on his face, his brows scrunched up as he increased the speed even further, surprising us with his tenacity. _He's as stubborn as Koro-sensei...it almost hurts to watch._

At long last, Ritsu exclaimed that he had reached the target mark. _Mach 100, Mach 100! He can't hold it too long, go!_ Where his tentacles were supposedly spinning was a white vortex, seemingly a fairytale passage to another dimension. _I hope this works and we aren't torn apart instead._

Irina-sensei stepped in first with Ritsu's backup in her hands. Thanking Asano-san for the last time, she dropped into the blankness after wishing Okuda and I good luck.

After apologizing to Gakushuu's corpse - _for not saving him, for not being prepared enough, for not returning his feelings_ \- Okuda followed the other two to the white space.

Just before I could join them into the beyond, Asano-san called out to me. "Promise me he won't, no, _none_ of this will happen again, miss Yukimura." _How long had he known that? ...probably since I broke his trophies to get into Class E._

"I promise." Just like that, I felt my senses dull as my body fell through into the abyss.

* * *

The swirling mass of energy that the four went into began to dissipate as the tentacles lost speed. Looking at his son's prone form in front of him, **Asano Gakuho** gracelessly collapsed, and knew no more.

* * *

Death took three more people before Time stopped and twisted against its own course. As Fate took a new form, the Universe watched silently on, as if praying for the travelers to rid of the Evil and restore Balance to the darkened World.

* * *

...and there we have the end of the original timeline! _Mind you all, but do remember that final monologue for things will come out of that, both good and bad._ I'll do my best and update faster as the school break starts in two weeks. Goodbye for now, see you!


End file.
